And they were four
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: H20 season 3 unofficial first episode. when Elliot accidentally dives in the Moon pool without knowing it's a full moon, he now becomes the real fourth member of the trio. follow the girls and Elliot as they cope up on Elliot's dilemma. new chapter up!
1. Elliot now a Merman

_Welcome to my new story for H20, and it was set after the second season of the show. This time, Elliot gets an accident that forces him to be closer to his sister even more… and now, he falls in love… again!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own H20._

After everything that happened to them after they defeated Charlotte, things were back to normal, at least for the girls, as they keep their powers and their boyfriends were even happier for them. But one thing must now be done: go back to their usual adventures. But that peace won't be for long.

The day after, Emma surprised her brother Elliot that she was a mermaid by actually telling her brother to splash on her and he had the same response as Ash did. Elliot then kept the secret to himself, as he wished to go to Mako Island with only his sister, so he can know how it happened.

The next day he asked Lewis to take him to Mako Island with Emma. Lewis said, "Um you better not go there it's too dangerous to go there."

Elliot said, "If you don't do it-"

Lewis said, "Oh, ok, just don't even dare to do what you're thinking. Emma, hop in."

Emma said, "Elliot, why are you so giddy to go to Mako Island?"

Elliot said, "Just curious."

As they made it to Mako Island, Emma said to Elliot, "Elliot, be careful. One mistake you'll be in trouble forever."

Elliot said, "Ok sis but better tell me about the island."

As they walked for hours, Elliot got bored. And this went on for hours and Elliot was getting fed up because he hasn't seen the Moon Pool! Elliot said, "Emma, Lewis, maybe you're both lying to me. Maybe the Moon Pool is not in this place!"

Lewis said, "Just a little patience, we'll get there."

After a few minutes he began grumbling and he said, "That's enough, sis! I think this a total waste of time!" with this, he stamped his foot hard and he fell down, in a hole that leads to the Moon pool.

Emma and Lewis hurried down the Moon pool and saw Elliot near the hole of the pool and Emma said, "Elliot, be careful not to get in the pool." Elliot got up and said, "So this is the place where you three became mermaids. I'd try it out!" then, without knowing the full moon is there, he dived in the Moon pool and he said, "Nothing's wrong anyway."

Emma, sensing the full moon is intact, said, "Elliot, get out now! Things might get bad for you there!"

Elliot said, "How can I get out? I'm stuck!"

Lewis said, "Here, take my hand!"

But before they can bring Elliot out of the water, it was too late. The Moon had given Elliot the curse of being prone to water. Emma and Lewis said, "Are you alright? Did the Moon give you the mermaid's curse?"

Elliot said, "I'm fine, thanks for saving me there. Can we go home now?"

Both Emma and Lewis nodded, and they hurriedly head back to the boat and left Mako Island. But unknown to them, Elliot's life will never be the same anymore. He is now one of them.

_The Next day…_

Emma and Elliot were preparing for their annual Big sister-Little brother picnic, then, when Elliot was taking a bath, he finally got what his sister had- the curse of being a mermaid. Oh wait- make that a merman!

Elliot shouted, "Emma! Help me!"

Emma went inside the bathroom and she was shocked to see that Elliot- her little brother- has become a merman! Emma said, "Elliot, you've been…"

Elliot said, "Yes, Emma, you were right regarding the Moon pool- now I can't make myself wet! I'm stuck forever like this!" then he cried, his tears ending on Emma, which made her a mermaid too. Emma dragged herself to comfort Elliot, and she said, "I know it won't be the same anymore Elliot. I'm sorry I sent you to the Moon pool just for you to end up like this."

Elliot kept crying as Emma offered her shoulder for Elliot to cry on. Emma patted Elliot, saying, "Elliot, it's okay. Later on we'll be back to normal. You'll see."

With that Emma and Elliot, later on, fell asleep.

A few minutes later they woke up and they were back to normal, and Emma took Elliot with her and showed up to Rikki, Cleo and Lewis regarding it.

_JuiceNet Café, 3:30 pm_

Lewis and Cleo said, "What? Your brother has the mermaid's curse?"

Emma said, "Yes Elliot is one of us now."

Rikki said, "You can't bring your brother with us in the sea! He's… not even a girl!"

Lewis said, "That doesn't mean it's going to be like that. We have to make him part of us now."

Rikki just didn't answer.

Cleo said, "Now what?"

Emma said, "I think Elliot will have all three powers. I know because when Charlotte became a mermaid, she also got the same three powers so it might be that Elliot will have the same powers too."

Elliot said, "So you mean, I'll freeze, morph and boil water as well?"

Cleo said, "Exactly. But you'll also have the bad effects of the full moon as well; you'll have a craving for fish and your crush, have a siren's voice, and burn anything in your way."

Elliot said, "Emma? I'm getting scared."

Emma hugged him and said, 'Elliot… it won't happen. All four of us will be there for you."

And they all hugged Elliot, thinking it will be alright if they help him cope up being a merman.

_It looks like Elliot got the curse. But can the trio and Lewis help him out? Find out… after you leave reviews!_


	2. The power test

_Welcome to the second chapter, the chapter where Elliot's powers will be tested. Will it come out the same as all the three girls or not? Read on… and leave reviews afterwards!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own H20._

The next day, Emma and Elliot gathered at Mako Island (Well not at the Moon Pool) to show up on Cleo, Rikki and Lewis. Elliot said, "What if my powers are the same as you and your friends?"

Emma said, "Let's find out. That's what we're here for, right?"

Elliot said, "Oh well I'll find out for myself."

At last they came, and Cleo and Lewis greeted them, and Lewis said, "Ok Elliot, we'll test how their powers equal yours. Shall we?"

Elliot said, "Ok, I guess."

-FIRST TEST- Emma's power or Elliot's Power

Lewis said, "Ok, Emma goes first, then you go next. Your test is to freeze a bucket of water. If you can do it that means your power is like hers."

Elliot, unconfident about it, said, "What if it isn't it?"

Cleo touched Elliot in the hand and said, "Trust that you can do it."

Elliot said, "Ok, I'll do it."

As Emma froze the water, she was done immediately. She said, "Ok Elliot, your turn."

Elliot then touched the bucket and it immediately melted back to water. Rikki said, "Wait, that's my power! And he did it by touching the bucket?"

Elliot said, "I have Rikki's power?" then he dipped his fingers in the bucket and when he drew them out, droplets of water came out, but instead of dropping back, they stopped. As Elliot got confused, he whisked his hand and the droplets moved with his hands.

Cleo said, "That's my power too!"

Elliot then moved his fingers to make a fist and the droplets froze. Then he said, "Now I have my sister's powers, too."

Emma said, "I was right, he also has all three powers, but he's doing it in a different fashion. He's just like Charlotte, but he still have to learn to control them right. But at least he won't bring danger to us."

Elliot said, "Wow! I have all three powers! But now I Have them, what about the dangers of it?"

Lewis said, "Ok Elliot tonight is the full moon. Be at my place with you three, we'll see if he can resist the full moon. If he does he's like either one of you, but if not, that means he's moon-proof."

Rikki said, "I hope gets it, and see what will happen!"

Emma said, "Rikki don't be like that. We still have to see if it will affect him."

Lewis said, "Alright then, it's settled. Meet me at 6pm so we can get started."

-SECOND TEST- Full Moon: Will it be or won't be?

That Night, they all came at Lewis' house, and they settled on watching a season 1 marathon of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, which Emma, Cleo and Rikki watched while Elliot was looking outside. And then, the full moon arrived and the girls knew it will come.

Lewis said, "It's the full moon, don't look!"

The girls didn't look, but Elliot just looked and it didn't have any effect on him. When the full moon hid in the clouds, Emma, Cleo and Rikki saw that Elliot had no effect on the moon. Cleo said, "Impossible."

Rikki said, "It can't be. He's supposed to have any of the effects when he saw the full moon. "

Lewis said, "Um Elliot, are you become more like Charlotte?"

Elliot said, "I don't even know Charlotte. Why? Is she immune to the full moon?"

Emma said, "She was our rival when she, too, found out about the full moon, she had the same powers as all three of us had. But we never saw her being immune to the full moon, so we might get a hunch that Charlotte's powers were given to you."

Elliot said, "Really? Then, I have to use it for good and not for harm, then."

Cleo said, "You got it right Elliot!" then she kissed him in the cheek and Elliot said, "Thanks a lot, guys. But I still have to practice more regarding my newfound power. And guys, I'm going to be like you guys, and not like your rival, Charlotte. I'm with you guys now!"

Emma, Cleo and Lewis agreed, but Rikki said, "No way! We're not going to have Elliot be a part of our team, because we're all girls and you're only here to help us. So that means Emma will NOT bring her little brother in our adventures and misadventures!"

Elliot said, "Ok I'll go my own way Rikki, if that's what you want." With that said he quietly left, but Cleo stopped him and she said, "Don't mind her; we're not letting you walk alone."

Elliot then felt that he has in love with Cleo. But he shrugged it off since she was taken by Lewis. Elliot then hugged Cleo and said, "Thank you Cleo."

Then Cleo said, "Come on Rikki, he is a vital part of our friendship, you don't just judge him just because he's a boy and you're not. Let him in."

Rikki said, "Ok, he's part of our team, but only if you and Emma will train him. I'm not joining in to babysit him!"

Emma and Lewis raised their eyebrows and she said, "Ok no more exceptions. I'm in."

Elliot felt relived. Lewis said, "Now it's done, let's go to bed."

Emma said, "Yeah it's a good idea. We still have to train Elliot to use his powers right."

With that said they slept over at Lewis' house.

_It's said; Elliot has the three powers, but is immune to the full moon. What happens next time will still be found out, so leave reviews._


	3. Practice and danger?

_Last time Elliot tests his powers to know if he's one of them. Now that it's proven, Elliot will continue his training, under Cleo's supervision._

_And now, Elliot will learn how to use them properly. So, enjoy chapter three!_

_Disclaimer: as usual, I don't own H20._

Emma, Lewis and Rikki were to go somewhere for some reason. Emma said, "Sorry If me, Rikki and Lewis will not see you train today so I'm leaving Cleo in charge to train you. I hope you pass."

Elliot said, "Ok but you three have a good time. Whatever will that be anyway?"

Lewis said, "Ok Elliot, see you around."

Rikki said, "Oh Cleo will come in the afternoon. See you around."

Emma kissed Elliot and they left, leaving Elliot in charge of the house. Elliot decided to wait and then, he fell asleep. The, a doorbell rang, and the one who did it was Cleo. She decided to enter the house and saw Elliot asleep. She decided to wake him up.

"Elliot! Wake up! It's me, Cleo!"

Elliot woke up and he saw Cleo, looking all beautiful. He said, "Hey Cleo. I didn't know you're here already."

He then got up and he said, "Sorry I left the door open."

Cleo said, "Well time to practice. We shouldn't be wasting time, Elliot."

Elliot said, "Yeah what was I thinking, let's go."

They made it in the beach and Cleo walked up and she became a mermaid. Elliot followed suit, too, and they swam towards Mako Island.

As they dried off, Cleo said (still a mermaid), "Ok Elliot, we will begin to practice your power control. You must discipline yourself when it comes to controlling your powers. As soon as we're back to normal, we will begin practicing."

After a few minutes Cleo said, "Shall we begin Elliot?"

Elliot said, "Ok Cleo I'm ready to do it!"

First off, Cleo taught Elliot to swim at torpedo speeds and Elliot had to try it ten times from the beach to Mako Island to practice this ability. When he got back, Cleo said, "Elliot, You're two times faster than all of us tree! Good practicing!"

Elliot blushed and said, "Oh I do? Thanks Cleo!"

Next, Cleo tells Elliot to practice his use of his water powers. Cleo tells Elliot to start with the freezing, then water morphing, and finally heating water. However, she told him he must do it 10 times each power in less than 30 seconds.

Elliot then concentrates to do so and he managed to do it faster than 30 seconds, actually 15 seconds each. He was happy with the result of his training and Cleo said, "Elliot, I can't believe it but you managed to cut the time in half with that speed of controlling your powers."

Elliot blushed and said, "Aw, it was nothing. I did my best, did I?"

Cleo then got a bucket of water and told him, "Now we will be learning how to combine the three powers simultaneously. Look at what I will do and then afterwards, you'll follow my instructions. If you got it right you have done a good job."

Cleo then did the confusing procedure that Elliot must do, and after a minute, Cleo was done and she said, "Ok Elliot now it your turn."

Elliot followed Cleo's instructions and he did it well as Cleo would say it. Elliot said, "Cleo, did I do it right?"

Cleo said, "Elliot, you've done a good job on your training. I knew you will do a good job. You have completed your training."

Elliot said, "Thanks a lot Cleo, for helping me put good use of my powers."

Cleo said, "I bet by now the others will pick us up anytime now."

Elliot said, "Yeah I want to go home and rest."

_A few minutes later…_

Cleo asked, "They haven't arrived yet?"

Elliot said, "What took them so long?"

Cleo said, "What if we take a few more hours then we go."

That night they got stuck and Cleo felt sleepy and she said, "What if we're stuck here forever?"

Elliot said, "Then I'll be with you."

Cleo said, "At least you remind me of Lewis." They sat together and Cleo said, "Mind if I lay my head on your lap, Elliot? I'm too tired already here."

Elliot said, "No problem Cleo, but to admit…" she just layed her head on Elliot's lap and he stroked her hair and said, "I'm lucky to be with you tonight. And I love your hair. It's so beautiful… like you."

Cleo said, "Thanks, and I promise not to be like Rikki who broke your heart."

With this they rested but a few hours later Elliot got up and saw a bottle. It said:

CLEO AND ELLIOT

HELP US, WE'RE CAPTURED.

EMMA, RIKKI AND LEWIS

He woke up Cleo and he said, "Cleo, we've got to go now. Someone got Emma, Rikki and Lewis!"

Cleo read the note and said, "Who could have done it but…"

"Both Dr. Denman and Charlotte!"

Elliot said, "Cleo I'm ready. Let's swim."

Cleo nodded and said, "Elliot, now's your chance to use your power."

They dashed to the water and they swam faster while they hold hands.

But then Elliot stopped and Cleo said, "Why did you stop, Elliot?"

Elliot said, "We haven't known yet where they took them."

Cleo said, "I bet they took them to SeaWorld."

Elliot said, "Then let's hurry up!" with this known, they hurried swimming back.

_Emma, Rikki, Lewis, wait for us. We'll save you guys! _Thought Cleo and Elliot.

_Emma, Rikki and Lewis in trouble? What does Dr. Denman and Charlotte want from Elliot? And can they make it in time? Well, leave reviews and see you in chapter 4!_

_Oh yes in this story it will be a Cleo/Elliot pairing. Just a tribute to season 1 episode 6, "Young Love"._


	4. The prince of mermaids is born!

_This is the last part of the story, but this will be the chapter when Elliot learns another power that the girls and Charlotte didn't have yet._

_Hope you guys like it and leave reviews. Watch out too because a GaoGaiGar reference will be used!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own H20. But good news: the next new episode will air this December on Nick! Watch out for it!_

As Cleo and Elliot dashed to Seaworld (which was closed since it was already evening), Zane saw them and he said, "Where are you two going?"

Elliot said, "To Seaworld. Our friends were kidnapped there, and we must save them."

Zane said, "Come, I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks Zane," Cleo said.

_Seaworld, 12:15 am_

Charlotte said, "Now you two will no longer be mermaids because both of us (the other is Dr. Denman) will have to wait until morning, when the people will see you two as mermaids. Then we'll both be rich!"

Emma said, "Oh yeah? Cleo and my brother will come to save us three. And your plans will not take effect!"

Dr. Denman said, "I bet not. This place is secured tonight so they'll never make it through!"

"I think not!"

They looked up and they saw Cleo and Elliot, atop a rock boulder. Cleo was wearing shades but Elliot doesn't. Elliot said, "You'll never win, even if you two join up!"

Dr. Denman said, "That will change. Charlotte, stop them!"

Charlotte used her recovered powers to attack them, but Elliot and Cleo jumped to avoid it, falling to the ground (however, they landed right) and Cleo used her water power to make Charlotte and Dr. Denman stuck together and Elliot freezing it. However, Charlotte got out by heating it. Elliot then morphed water to darts and heated them and striked it to the two. Charlotte said, "I can't believe you have all three powers too, Elliot. What a coincidence."

Elliot said, "I'm not like you Charlotte, who use your powers for bad. I'm using mine for good, like how my sister and her friends use it too!"

Charlotte said, "Well then, be with your sister and her friends!" she did a tidal wave to turn them to mermaids, but when it reached them, a blinding light covered it and Charlotte and Dr. Denman were struck by it.

The three of them were struck by the light and they feel a new power. Lewis then breaks out from the rope, but he can't know why it just happened on him. Fortunately, Miss Chatham arrived and told Lewis, "The fourth mermaid to use his powers for good will get an ability to fuse with mermaids to power him up too and get armor to defend himself."

Lewis said, "Why it didn't work on Charlotte then?"

Miss Chatham said, "Like I mentioned, it only works on a mermaid with good intentions and using the power he gets to good use."

Emma, Cleo and Rikki turned to mermaids and Cleo said, "What's happening to us? We didn't even touch water either."

Emma said, "I don't know, but only my brother can explain that- or not."

Rikki said, "Ok what now?"

The blinding light faded and both Dr. Denman and Charlotte saw it, and saw the girls as mermaids. Elliot didn't however change to a mermaid. Miss Chatham said, "Elliot, time to show them another power that Charlotte don't have."

Elliot said, "What? How do I show it?"

Miss Chatham went back to Lewis and Zane and said, "You two, say, 'mermaid fusion, approved!'"

Zane said, "Um what is it for?"

Miss Chatham said, "Just say it. You and Lewis."

With a confused look, they said together, ="Mermaid Fusion, Approved!"=

Elliot felt power rising on him as well as on the girls. Elliot then said, "Ok, I know what to do now!"

Elliot shouted, ="MERMAID FUSION!!!"=

=He spun around with his arms stretched, and water shoots out from his hands and it covers them in a ball of water that is blurred; only the enemies, Lewis, Zane and Miss Chatham remain outside, and Emma, Cleo and Rikki swam around the ball. A glow of light shined from his forehead, and the mermaids fused with him one by one, with Cleo making his arms armor, Rikki, his legs armor, and Emma making his wings, helmet and upper and lower body armor.=

Elliot shouted, "Mermaid Prince, BORN!!!"

Then the water ball bursts and splashed on different directions. Charlotte and Dr. Denman were terrified, and Dr. Denman said, "Where did the mermaids go?"

Elliot said, "They're inside me now, so you can't hurt them!"

(Just to note: Elliot's Mermaid price armor is a blue and white variant of Genesic GaoGaiGar.)

=Charlotte attacked with her water powers but Elliot shouted, "SPLASH SHADE!!!" and a pond of thin water appeared from his palm and deflected Charlotte's attack. Dr. Denman gets a harpoon and attacks him but dodges.=

Miss Chatham said, "Elliot, time to rely on your sister and her friends' power. Try it." (Note the girls now act as his armor parts, so they can't move but can pass Elliot the weapons from the back armor.)

=Elliot nodded and said, "Emma, I'll need your help." Emma said, "Got it Elliot. Try this." Emma transferred him a part and Elliot shouted, "FREEZE KNIFE!!!" the part went to Elliot's left hand and reveals an ice knife and uses it to break her spear and freeze her hands too. Dr. Denman was shocked and said, "How can he do it?"=

=Elliot said, "Cleo, time for your turn." Cleo said, "Ok, try mine for size." Cleo transferred him a part and Elliot shouted, "MORHPING DRIVER!!!" the part went to Elliot's right hand and reveals a tube-like weapon and Cleo says, "Here's the tip." The tip of the weapon shoots out from Elliot's forehead and connects with the weapon, as Elliot flies upwards and dives downward to give a shocking attack to Charlotte. Charlotte later said, "That's not fair! How come you get them and I don't?"=

=Rikki told Elliot, Now use the grand finisher- mine." Rikki transferred him a part and splits in pieces, as the other parts go back to Elliot's back armor, and the little integrates on Elliot's hand to act as gloves and he shouts, "BOILING TIDAL AND CALM!!!" then, his left hand glows pink and the other hand yellow.=

=Elliot chants, "Gemu Giru Gan Go Gufo..." as he struggles to bring his hands together, and as he manages to bring them together, a horizontal whirlpool tunnel engulfs both Elliot and the two girls. His wings lift him up, as he was hovering, and he flies (still with two hand together) going towards the girls. He shouts, "VIIIIITTTTAAAAAAA!!!!" and the two girls get thrown away from the force of his attack.=

As he finishes his attack, everything fades away to normal, and both Dr. Denman and Charlotte were nowhere to be found. Elliot then said, "Wow, Did I just got rid of them or what?" then, his armor glows and it becomes a armor of light that separates in three which, after the light fades away from the three, reveals Emma, Cleo and Rikki back to normal (not mermaids).

Emma embraced Elliot and so did Cleo, and Emma says, "Thanks for saving us. I knew you'll do the right thing."

Elliot said, "I know Emma. Now I know why I was destined to be like you and your friends- to do the right thing. And that is to use our powers for good."

Cleo said, "Good to know. This deserves a kiss." She then kissed Elliot and Lewis said, "Um Cleo-"

She kissed Lewis too and she said, "Well I'll take both of you anytime. I love both you and Elliot. Unlike someone here who don't want it…" Rikki just said, "Ok you got me Cleo."

They all laughed, and Emma said, "We should all go home now. We might get searched for."

_The next day_

Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Elliot went to the beach. They saw Zane, Lewis and Ash and Elliot said, "Well we're off to swim. Care to join us?"

Zane said, "We're on it, but we'll just use the boat."

Emma said, "Well, ready to swim, little bro?"

Elliot said, "Well, last one to Mako Island is a smelly fish!"

Cleo said, "Oh Elliot you jokester!" with that said, and the girls giggling, they dipped on the beach and they began to swim. Now, they're not the only ones who's swimming as three of them, Elliot's joining in.

All four of them swim peacefully to Mako, this time, with their first merman in the gang, Elliot.

_At last, this is over! If you guys read it right, the ones with a = means a GaoGaiGar reference was used in the story. Hope you guys enjoys it so review ok?_

_However, Emma won't be in the 3__rd__ season of H20, so I made this a conclusion to the last episode as a connection to season 3. Hope you guys liked it!_


End file.
